Winter (Ro)
Winter is a tufty, big, broad-shouldered white she-cat with a ugly scar on her shoulder, a nicked ear, and blazing amber eyes like her mother, Smolder's.Revealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 History :Winter is the daughter of Smolder. She is seven moons old, and the identity of her father is unknown. Smolder told Zack that her father had left her when she was pregnant with them. :She is shown to be the most mischievous and dangerous of her littermates. :Winter hears loud squalling and yowling while hunting and goes to see what the commotion is. There, she runs out into a clearing to find Gaara and Cobalt in a death match. They yell at her to get lost. But, of course, Winter disobeys and sneaks into the brambles to watch the fight. She is impressed and fascinated at the way cats fight, and these cats' incredible powers. A ninja headband is ripped from one cat's head and is flung across the ground towards Winter's hiding place. She slips this headband on and believes nothing can defeat her as she returned back to her home in the doghouse. Smolder, Dennis, and Robin are impressed with her finding the headband. :Growing more and more ambitious, Winter sneaks off at night to watch cats fight. Soon, she participates in them after learning some basic moves on her own. Her family is suspicious but she doesn't care. Winter comes home one night with her shoulder sliced open, leaving a horrible scar on her white pelt. :Later on Winter becomes more and more into the fights and decided to kill a she-cat named Ivy. She ambushes the young she-cat and leaves her nearly dead all over the alley floor. But little did she know Dennis had followed her to the alley, suspicious of her sneaking off every night. Dennis is horrified and begs Winter to stop, and she lets Ivy go in the shock that her brother had followed her. Dennis begins to run to tell Smolder what his sister was really like, and she stops him with flashing claws and fangs. Dennis runs home with deep wounds. But Winter decides to not return back to her soft, warm home, for she feared what her mother, Neji, and siblings would do to her. She slinks off in the woods by herself. :Winter meets a tomcat named Gaara who has watched her fight, and comments that she is very good. He offers to train her into a cold-blooded murderer. Winter willingly agrees. :Gaara and Winter were training one day and they see Temari come up, looking for their headband. Little did they know Winter was wearing it on her head. Gaara rips off the headband and tosses it to Temari, and without the headband, Winter felt weak. She brutally attacked Temari for the headband but Gaara stops her, flinging her across the forest floor. After this Winter feared him. :After two hard moons by living by herself too young, Winter grows tough and aggressive, and a brilliant fighter. Soon more and more scars show up on her white pelt. Her eyes grow more and more cold. She begins to try to control the cats of Twolegplace and they fear her. :Winter goes off to find Gaara one afternoon, and finds him brutally sick and injured in a den. She stands up to him and makes him angry. He yells at her to leave him alone and that he wouldn't train her anymore. Winter leaves without another word, though she is secretly hurt. :Out of blind fury, Winter finds her brother, Dennis, and attacks him in Twolegplace. She rips his pelt and shreds his ears, and blinded him in one eye, then broke one paw. She beats him until his blood is splattered all around the walls and he is lying on his side, motionless, and blood pooling around him. Winter leaves silently, leaving him there for hours. Dennis feebly tries to cry for help and stand up but he couldn't. At last, at sunset, his family finds him beaten and broken and rushes him home to the doghouse. Winter finds out the next morning Dennis had died, and feels sharp pangs of regret and grief. But she doesn't go back home. She shakes it off and goes silently into the woods. :Winter, desperate for help, goes to BloodClan to try to convince them to go with her plan she had made. Her plan was to drive out and kill the five Clans in the forest, leaving the entire lakeside theirs, instead of living in dirty, stinking alleys and eating garbage and fighting for every last sleeping place. She believes with BloodClan and the rogues of Twolegplace, that they could accomplish this plan. Real Life Image Family Members Mother: :SmolderRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Living Brother: :DennisRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Sister: :RobinRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Living Grandfather: :IchigoRevealed on the IRC, January 13th, 2011 - Living Grandmother: :Cobra - Living Uncle: :Yuudai - Deceased, Member of the Starry Skies Family Tree References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:Rogue Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category:Deceased Characters